Serendipity
by darkdemon125
Summary: Meet Ariella Cross, the newest member of the Hogwarts teaching staff with a history of pulling pranks, getting into danger, and luring Severus Snape in without even meaning to. Hogwarts and Snape are up for a wild ride with the new impulsive professor.
1. Chapter 1

ALRIGHT JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS: HARRY POTTER AND IT'S AFFLIATED CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING. ARIELLA CROSS HOWEVER DOES NOT AND I CLAIM HER! :]

"You seem to be faring well, Ella." Albus Dumbledore smiled when a young woman jumped. Her blonde curls bounced as she turned quickly to face the aging wizard and her face lit up with a smile. Her amethyst eyes twinkled as Albus tilted his head to the side.

"Oh! Professor Dumbledore! You've not aged a single bit!" She spoke softly, her voice tinkling like little bells.

"It's Albus now, I think, Ella." He replied as he allowed the woman to hug him tightly. Ariella Cross pulled away, still smiling brightly as she ushered him to a nearby empty desk.

"What brings you here, Albus?" She asked as she conjured two cups of tea out of thin air. Albus smiled as he accepted the offered cup.

"I have a favor to ask of you, my dear." He responded as he took a sip of the tea. Ariella stared at him before nodding, telling him to continue.

"I would like you to come teach at Hogwarts." He continued as Ariella's eyes widened.

"But...all the positions were full, I thought! What's happened?" She asked in a mild panic. Dumbledore smiled softly before placing his hand up in a gesture of comfort.

"Calm yourself, Ella. I merely need a replacement while one of my teachers recuperates." He answered as Ariella calmed down. She put her hand over her chest and sighed.

"Oh. Well of course I'll fill in for them. Anything for you Albus." She responded softly with a sweet smile that Dumbledore was sure melted the hearts of many of the men she came in contact with. Dumbledore smiled in return before leaving her to her packing.

"School starts September..."

"First. I remember." She replied before he could finish and he smiled before disappearing with a pop. Ariella smiled before turning to her small office. She was sure they would be alright without her. Besides the ministry would simply fill her position as quickly as possible.

"Wait..." Her eyes went wide in realization.

"He didn't tell me what subject!" She exclaimed in horror.

"Ariella Cross?" Minerva McGonagall asked in surprise as Dumbledore nodded, his eyes sparkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Ariella Cross?" McGonagall reiterated as he nodded again. She smiled.

"Well at least it is someone I will enjoy." She remarked as Dumbledore chuckled.

"Minerva, you enjoy everyone." He replied as she shook her head before leaving the headmaster to his headmaster duties that he always seemed to be skiving off.

"Albus, when is she due to arrive?"

"Tomorrow."

"Very well. I'll prepare her room. Good evening."

"Good evening Minerva."

"Miss Cross, how wonderful of you to make it."

"Albus! You didn't tell me what subject I would be teaching, so I didn't have any idea of what to plan for lessons and now..." Ariella stopped as Dumbledore raised his hand.

"My dear, you fret too much on the small details." She scoffed.

"Small details are classroom location, class sizes, student names. Big details are name of course!" She replied exasperated. She walked beside the jovial man with grace as her trunk floated effortlessly behind them. Her robes billowed in the wind and she pulled them closer to her.

"How was your summer?"

"What class am I teaching?"

"Enjoyed it, I hope."

"What class am I teaching?"

"Mine was lovely, dear."

"What class am I teaching?"

"Such impatience in today's youth." Dumbledore sighed sadly as Ariella glared at him in annoyance.

"Albus Dumbledore, what class did I give up my ministry job to teach?" She asked with her slender arms folded across her chest.

"Oh, very well. History of Magic." He replied as if to answer was losing a game of some sort. Ariella's eyes widened.

"Whatever happened to Professor Binns? He couldn't have died! He was a ghost, wasn't he?" She asked in worry.

"Professor Binns had a run-in with Peeves and is well recuperating." Dumbledore replied easily as he led Ariella up to the castle by the small of her back. She pursed her lips at the memory of Peeves.

"I never did like him. I think you should get rid of him."

"Then how would future generations of students suffer?"

"Stuffy old teachers and piles of homework are torture enough, if I remember correctly." She responded with a smile as Dumbledore chuckled. His voice echoed eerily in the almost empty castle as they passed through the front doors.

"Albus." A surprised voice was heard as Ariella and Dumbledore looked up to its owner. Severus Snape stared at the young woman next to the headmaster. Her blonde curls and amethyst eyes reminded him of someone he had known in his youth.

"Ah, Severus! This is Professor Cross. She'll be filling in for Cuthbert while he recuperates." Dumbledore introduced the woman as he gently pushed her toward the potions master.

"Good evening." She tilted her head forward to acknowledge him. He stared at her.

"Well come along, Ariella dear. Your quarters are up these stairs." Severus froze when he heard her first name and refused to move even after she had left his presence. Finally he forced himself to return to his classroom, where he knew he'd be able to think in peace and without being disturbed.

"Who was that?" Ariella asked as she walked beside Dumbledore who smiled.

"Severus Snape, the potions master." He replied. Ariella stopped, frozen by her school memories.

"Come along, Ella. I'm sure he's forgotten all about your years in school together." Dumbledore reassured the blonde as she finally continued to walk with him.

"He's going to hate me. I just know it." Ariella groaned as she made her way to the Great Hall for dinner later that night. She took her time getting there as she reminisced her school days. She giggled as she recalled a painful memory with the wall she had her hand on.

"Professor Cross." A dark voice brought Ariella out of her memory induced daze and she turned to face its owner with a scowl.

"It's not very nice to sneak up on people, Professor Snape." She replied curtly. His dark eyes narrowed on her as she brought herself up to her full 5' 4" height, trying to look menacing. The past Slytherin studied the past Gryffindor with scrutinizing eyes. She hadn't changed much. She seemed to be the same height and size. Her hair was longer and her eyes calmer. Her ivory skin appeared flawless and smooth as dark, long lashes fanned her eyes. He sneered before sliding past her, narrowly avoiding her scent.

"Do not stand in my way." He growled before disappearing around a nearby corner. Ariella pursed her lips and scowled. Trust a Slytherin to ruin the mood, she thought sourly as she made her way to the Great Hall. She took note of the empty seat next to Severus and quickly decided on the chair at the other end of the table next to McGonagall.

"Well, my word! Is that Ariella Cross?" Poppy Pomfrey exclaimed as the rest of the staff table finally caught sight of the smiling witch.

"I'll be. It most certainly is." She continued as Ariella finally reached them and smiled softly at them.

"Good evening, professors." She greeted sweetly as she was surrounded by the other staff members.

"How are you, my dear? Are you filling in for Cuthbert?" Filius Flitwick asked as Ariella nodded.

"Yes." She answered easily as McGonagall smiled.

"It's a pleasure to see you are doing so well."

"Thank you." Severus scowled at his goblet. Trust a Gryffindor to turn a simple dinner into some sort of party, he thought angrily as Dumbledore watched him out of the corner of his eye. His eyes twinkled mysteriously as a calculating smile came across his face and he turned to watched Ariella sit between McGonagall and Pomfrey with ease. She easily chatted with the older staff members as Severus ignored her and she him. McGonagall took note of their animosity toward one another but let it pass. She knew the history between the two younger professors. Everyone knew the history.

"Severus." Severus looked toward Dumbledore as he called out to him.

"I'd like it if you escorted Ariella to her classroom tonight." He requested as the woman and man involved tensed.

"I thought you've already done it, Albus." Severus responded, hoping to get out of it.

"It must have slipped my mind. But I'm much too busy now, so will you do it for me?" He asked, his eyes twinkling. Severus sighed, knowing he'd never be able to say no to him.

"Very well." He answered curtly as Ariella frowned.

"Albus, I know very well where the History of Magic classroom is." She inserted, hoping to get out of this tour with her past.

"You never know, Ella." He replied easily with a smile as he took a bite out of a tart. Ariella sighed before brushing her curls back in frustration. McGonagall chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry so much. After tonight, the two of you will be so busy you'll barely see one another."

"I hope so." Ariella replied, taking a swig out of her goblet, suddenly wishing the pumpkin juice would replace itself with firewhiskey.

After dinner, Ariella begrudgingly followed Severus toward the History of Magic classroom. Ariella had the urge to shove her boot up his ass the entire time.

"Unbelievable." She growled when they reached the classroom. Just as she suspected, the classroom was the same now as it had been when she had come here as a student.

"Yes, well. Good night." Severus began to leave until he stopped.

"Why did you take this job?" He asked suddenly, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Because I didn't know you'd be here." She scowled as he sneered before leaving her alone. She suddenly felt very alone in the dreary classroom before deciding to return to her room to sleep off the uneasiness she felt. When morning came, the uneasiness had dulled and Ariella smiled. Today was the day she'd finally see how students looked from the staff table. She grinned and practically bounced to the Great Hall for breakfast. She noticed Severus' absence and her grin widened.

"Hmph." And his voice killed her good mood instantly. Severus watched her wild grin disappear when she noticed his presence and smirked. He took pride in being able to sap her joy right out of her system. She'd be less annoying this way.

"You're in the way." He sneered as she crossed her lean arms across her chest.

"This great big doorway and you want to walk in the same path as me?" She asked in annoyance as her amethyst eyes darkened. He ignored her and made his way to the staff table, taking his usual place at the end of the table, closest to the Slytherin table.

"Stupid, snarky git." Ariella mumbled as she made her way to the seat several places away from

Snape. She finally took note of the blonde man sending flirtatious smiles toward her and frowned.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, my ravishing beauty." He replied cheekily as he kissed her hand. She jerked it back and smiled awkwardly.

"You must be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, right?" Ariella questioned as he nodded proudly.

"Indeed I am." He responded, showcasing his brilliant smile. Ariella fought back the urge to punch his pretty face in. He reminded her of a con man, conniving his way into getting what he wanted. He reminded her of the git sitting at the far end of the table. As if he knew she was thinking about him, Severus looked up and met her eyes. They locked eyes for only a moment before tearing away from one another in anger. Ariella sighed. And she had been hoping this year would be relatively peaceful.

After breakfast, she avoided Gilderoy by dipping into the library, easily hiding behind rows and rows of books. She smiled, pleased with herself.

"Hiding are we, Cross?" A vicious voice spat as she twirled to face Severus who held several books in his hands.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. Now sod off, git." She growled in response as he smirked at her.

"I wonder how much Lockhart would like to know where you're hiding..." He hinted as her eyes grew wide.

"You wouldn't." She hissed as his smirk darkened.

"I would." He replied before leaving her frozen behind him.

"There you are!" Gilderoy exclaimed as Ariella cursed under her breath. She'd kill Severus in his sleep for that, she thought angrily as she pretended to not hear Gilderoy and disappeared into the hall, hoping to lose him in a secret passage or something.


	2. Chapter 2

ALRIGHT JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS: HARRY POTTER AND IT'S AFFLIATED CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING. ARIELLA CROSS HOWEVER DOES NOT AND I CLAIM HER! :]

Severus scowled as his mind once again returned to Ariella Cross. Hearing her voice again caused a shiver of despise to run down his spine. Didn't she know how she affected him? Was she having a laugh at him behind his back? He scowled before smirking. He decided he'd make her life at Hogwarts hell and force her to leave before she got comfortable. A knock on his classroom door distracted him as Gilderoy Lockhart simply walked in as if he owned the place.

"How may I help you?" Snape growled as Lockhart smiled at him.

"Good afternoon colleague! I was wondering if you might be able to tell me where that lovely creature disappeared off to. It seems she's been playing a hide and seek game with me!" Lockhart remarked giddily as Severus glared at him.

"No, I haven't seen her since I last told you where she was." Severus answered coldly.

"Pity, well I must be off then. On with the hunt!" Severus growled as Lockhart left him alone. If he had known setting the blonde man onto Ariella would cause him this much grief, he'd rather have left the man wondering where she'd gotten off to.

Ariella sighed when she hid in her new classroom. Her eyes slid over the mountain of books on Binns' desk and her shoulders drooped. History of Magic was such a dull subject, she thought dejectedly before smiling. At least while Professor Binns had been teaching it.

"Ariella." She turned swiftly as McGonagall quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, Minerva, it's you." She let out a sigh of relief.

"Who did you think it was?"

"Lockhart. He's been chasing me since breakfast." Ariella answered with a groan as McGonagall chuckled.

"I see. According to Severus, he's been tormenting him as well, asking for your whereabouts and such."

"Good. It'll teach him not to tell that prick where I am." Ariella hissed as Minerva sighed.

"How long has it been, dear?"

"17 years, 3 months, and 21 days." Ariella replied simply as Minerva stared at her.

"And the scars?"

"Not gone. Must we talk about this?" Ariella asked, her eyes dark and menacing. Minerva sighed and shook her head.

"No, we don't. I came to inform you that the students have arrived at the train station, so you'd best make your way to the staff table." She replied before leaving Ariella alone again. Ariella sighed, her fingers flitting across her stomach briefly before she swept from the classroom with ease. Once in the Great Hall, she groaned. The only empty seats were by the two men she hated.

"Which is the lesser of two evils?" She mumbled as she judged her choices. Lockhart waved dramatically at her. Severus merely ignored her. Against her better judgment, the Slytherin was the lesser of two evils at that point and time. Severus looked up in shock as Ariella pulled out the chair next to him. Lockhart looked downtrodden by her decision but let it pass.

"Don't look at me like that." She hissed as she reached for her goblet.

"Why not the chair by your lover?" Severus smirked when she winced.

"The day Gilderoy Lockhart becomes my lover is the day I forgive you and those Slytherins for what you did." She growled, her knuckles white around the cup. Severus' eyes widened a fraction before narrowing instantly.

"I had nothing to do with..."

"I saw you, Snape." She hissed before the two large doors to the Great Hall opened and students began to pour in, walking to their house tables. Soon after the already sorted older students were seated, McGonagall led the fidgeting, frightened first years in; their eyes darted around the Great Hall in wonder. Ariella let a small smile slip. She remembered when she first walked in. She had stood behind Sirius Black, terrified of the idea that the sorting hat was going to put her in either Hufflepuff or Slytherin. She had fidgeted for nothing. The sorting hat had barely been placed on her head before it had screamed Gryffindor. Ariella was barely aware of Snape's sweeping eyes. Dumbledore had stood and the entire hall had become silent.

"To our new students, welcome to Hogwarts. To our returning students, welcome back!" He began, the speech much like it had been in her school days.

"I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart." Said Lockhart stood and waved to the students like they were obsessed fans.

"And Professor Ariella Cross, who will be filling in for Professor Binns!" Ariella was jolted back to the present as inquiring eyes pinned themselves on her form. She smiled softly and nodded her head to acknowledge them. After the welcoming speech, Ariella was barely aware of Severus' missing form until he walked into the great hall, dragging two young boys behind him. Ariella paused when she saw one of them.

"Is that..." She stopped her question as she studied the boy further. She saw the lightning bolt scar and instantly knew the child Snape was currently scolding. The only remaining piece of her past life.

"Potter."

In class the next day, she basked in his presence. It had been so long since she had seen him and then he had only been a year old.

"Mr. Potter, can you tell me what you were studying?" She asked, wanting to know if he sounded like James or Lily.

"Umm, I'm not really sure, no." He responded, his voice a mixture of his parents. His emerald eyes reminded her of her late confidant and she smiled.

"Thank you. Does anyone know?" She asked as she turned to rest of the class. A girl with bushy dirty blonde hair practically bounced in her seat to answer.

"Yes, Miss Grainger?"

"We had just finished studying the witch hysteria of the late 1200s, Professor." She replied with a matter of fact tone. Ariella giggled softly.

"Ah yes. Bless Muggles and their responses to us." She heard an obvious scoff but ignored it.

"Well then that obviously means you will be studying the goblin wars of the 1300s. For homework, I'd like you to read up to chapter three and be able to give me your opinions on the factors that led up to these wars. Class is dismissed." Ariella smiled just as the bell rang. Her students left her alone in the classroom with satisfied glances and sighs of relief.

"She's much better than dusty ole Binns."

"Professor Cross."

"Professor Lockhart." Ariella's smile faded when the blonde man strutted into the room, his hauteur

piercing the air around her.

"I assume your first day is going as splendid as mine."

"I hope so."

"No need to act all formal. We're alone now, so come, throw yourself into my arms as you do in your dreams." Lockhart remarked arrogantly.

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow in amazement as he sighed.

"Ever the theatrics then, I suppose. No you mustn't fling yourself at me, Miss Cross. I assume it is MISS Cross?"

"No, it's Missus." She responded in a desperate attempt to deter this man. His eyes widened.

"Whoever is your husband? Someone I know?" He asked as Ariella smirked.

"Oh yes, you know him. He teaches Potions here."

"Snape?"

"Yes, Severus Snape." She replied simply with a wave of her hand as if it were nothing.

"Well, I must speak with him immediately." Lockhart all but bolted from the room as Ariella sighed. Now all she'd have to do was avoid Lockhart and Snape and she'd be fine.

"Well hello teacher! I wouldn't mind it if you taught me something about..."

"The world, indeed, Fred." Ariella stared at the twin red heads before smiling softly.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mr. Weasley. Your mother has already warned me about the two of you, so no antics in my class." They stared at her before grinning widely.

"We like you already, Cross." She tried to look cross with them but gave up and let them meander to their seats.

"Professor Cross, a word." A dark voice scowled as Ariella flinched involuntarily. She glanced around quickly, hoping no one had seen it. She didn't need her students thinking she was afraid of a fellow teacher. Then they'd think she was a pushover.

"I have a class right now, Professor Snape. You can have a word after it, during my free period." She replied simply with a curt nod of her head. Severus Snape sneered at her before taking note of the growing number of students in her classroom. He was not one for public scenes.

"Very well, afterwards." He responded, leaving Ariella behind as she sighed. At least, she'd have this period to think of a good lie to tell him. This was one of those instances, she wished she was back in school where Sirius and James and Remus could get her out of this nasty situation. At the thought of her friends, she saddened instantly. James was dead. Sirius was as good as dead and Remus hadn't been heard from in ages.

"Hey, uh, teach. If you don't wanna teach, that'd be alright with us." George Weasley was leaning

toward her from the back row, his brother nodding to agree with him.

"No, I'm fine. And you're not getting out of learning something that easily." She smiled softly, silently thanking them for their interruption.

"Now class..."

The period passed too quickly for Ariella's liking. Much too quickly, she growled silently as her students bounced out of her classroom. As soon as the last student had left, Severus Snape was instantly in the room, slamming the door behind him. Ariella fought the reflex to jump. Around him, her bravery went right out the window.

"Would you care to explain to me why that moronic git thinks you and I are married?" He snarled as Ariella pressed herself against a far wall, putting as much distance between her and this angry Slytherin as possible.

"He was irritating me and it was the first thing that came to my mind!" She replied easily, hiding her fear.

"That we were married?" Severus raised an eyebrow as he took a step toward the barely trembling female.

"He asked if I was a Miss, so I said no. When he asked who my husband was, you were the only logical choice. You're my age, you teach here, and we have history. Nasty history, but history nonetheless." She explained with a shrug, trying to play off her fear.

"He barged in my classroom, demanding we duel for your hand!" Snape hissed as Ariella's eyes widened.

"He had the guts to do that? Really?"

"Cross!" He growled loudly, startling her. He paused as he watched her. Didn't she know he'd never hurt her? The fear in her eyes betrayed the courage in her face and stance. He'd have to use that fear against her.

"You tell him about your little rouse, NOW." He demanded before turning to leave the room.

"No." He turned swiftly when he heard her defiant remark. Fear didn't harbor defiance; it coldly rejected it.

"What did you say?"

"I said no. This way it gets him off both of our backs. We don't have to act the part. We could say it was an arranged marriage, that neither of us wanted it. He'd leave us alone. He's not foolish enough to chase after a married woman." She reasoned with her arms folded across her chest. Snape stared at her.

"Can you not simply tell him you do not care for him?" He pleaded with a questioning voice as Ariella shook her head.

"Don't you think I've tried that, Snape? Believe me, that last thing I want is to be married to you, fictional or not." And believe her he did. He never verbally agreed. It was more of a silent agreement between them. To Lockhart they were the married couple of Hogwarts. Of course, the other professors would have to be let in on the rouse so they wouldn't get confused and convince Lockhart otherwise. Severus left that up to Ariella who grimaced at the thought of explaining this to the elder teachers, many of whom had taught her and knew of her painful past with the Slytherin. She sighed. Minerva would be first, the easiest to pull into the rouse, then Flitwick. Dumbledore could be last. He was the easiest other than Minerva, Ariella decided. He'd think it was some sort of game.

"Ariella? How can I help you?" Minerva looked up and eyed the pretty blonde through her bifocals.

"Minerva...you know Lockhart, right?"

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Well he's...well kinda into me."

"Yes, and?" Ariella sighed. She'd forgotten how impatient the Head of Gryffindor was. She felt like the mischievous teenager she had been, explaining her latest prank on Filch.

"You see...." She said quickly, taking a deep breath afterwards. Minerva stared at her. Before her stood a smart and sweet young woman who had just told her...

"Excuse me? Did you just say marriage and Severus in the same sentence without not in it?" She asked with her eyes wide. Ariella blushed slightly before nodding.

"Ariella Cross, in all my years of teaching, I have not, and I repeat have not met a single person like you. If this is some prank..."

"Minerva! It's Snape! Why would I joke about that?" She asked as she gestured to the hidden scars.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I'd almost..."

"It's easy for everyone else to forget, isn't it?"

"So Lockhart thinks you're married so he will leave you alone. While I cannot condone what you are doing, I have to admit it was rather ingenious on your part." Minerva attempted to distract the younger woman. It worked as Ariella smirked.

"Yeah, well half the things me and the guys did back in the day were ingenious too." She responded proudly as Minerva shook her head, smiling.

"I don't condone those actions either."


	3. Chapter 3

ALRIGHT JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS: HARRY POTTER AND IT'S AFFLIATED CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING. ARIELLA CROSS HOWEVER DOES NOT AND I CLAIM HER! :]

By breakfast the next morning, all of the staff were aware of the rouse and were in on it, all except Lockhart.

"I cannot believe I am doing this." Snape mumbled to himself as Ariella appeared in the seat beside him at breakfast.

"Remember, you agreed to it." Ariella reminded him effortlessly as she tore apart her toast, placing each individual piece into her mouth, making the bread last longer. Severus watched her out of the corner of his eye. Her actions were impractical.

"Keep staring. Lockhart's eating his heart out." Snape's eyes widened.

"I was not staring."

"Sure you weren't." Ariella smiled.

"I was not." He reiterated as her smile grew until Lockhart moved to sit on her other side.

"Good morning Professor Cross, Snape." Lockhart smiled at Ariella as Snape sneered at him.

"Lockhart." He responded angrily as Ariella frowned.

"Gilderoy. We must talk."

"Yes, yes, talk we must. Have you spoken to your husband about the duel?" He asked as Ariella looked taken aback. She had forgotten about that.

"What duel? Severus?" She turned to him expectantly as he scowled. Honestly didn't she remember? It was one of the reasons they were pulling this stupid rouse over Lockhart's eyes.

"I told you." He replied simply, turning back to his breakfast. He saw Ariella scowl before he sighed.

"I accept." He answered without looking up and Ariella stared at him.

"But Severus, what are you accepting?"

"Splendid. Our duel shall be the start of a little club I'm thinking about creating. It'll be like an advertisement." Lockhart announced as Ariella stiffened. Nothing good ever came of duels in her opinion. Now this dim wit next to her was going to give the students a reason to fight?

"What club?" She asked, fearing his answer.

"Why a Dueling Club, of course." Lockhart answered smiling. Ariella clenched her fists at her sides and hardened her features but Lockhart didn't seem to notice. Snape did and he didn't like the pain that flashed in his colleague's eyes.

"Ariella." Her name slipped from between his lips and she turned to him in surprise.

"Eat." He continued without looking up at her. She stared at him for a moment more before complying.

"―STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU―" Ariella looked up in surprise and watched as Ron Weasley slinked down in his seat and a red howler was shouting above his and Harry's heads.

"Stealing a car? What in Merlin's beard does that mean?" She asked as Gilderoy tsked from beside her.

"Haven't you read the Daily Prophet?"

"Not lately, no. Why?"

"Potter and Weasley missed the train." Snape informed her.

"What? What do you mean they missed the train? How did they get here?" She questioned.

"A flying car. Brilliant, of course. Gave him a taste of publicity and he wanted more. I'll have to have a talk with him." Lockhart explained while grinning. His annoying gleaming white smile showcased his perfect teeth and Ariella fought the urge to punch him.

"It is not brilliant! They could have been hurt! Or worse, killed!" She growled as Snape smirked from beside her. Lockhart stared at her with an open mouth.

"But they weren't." He argued uselessly as Ariella narrowed her amethyst eyes on him.

"That does not matter. Honestly, Lockhart, you are so, so..." She let out a scream of frustration as she roughly climbed to her feet. She surprised most of the students and staff as she stomped from the table. Snape rolled his eyes, watching her leave in amusement. Gilderoy Lockhart stared at her disappearing form, flabbergasted. Minerva shook her head in disappointment.

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter! I've been super busy. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

ALRIGHT JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS: HARRY POTTER AND IT'S AFFLIATED CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING. ARIELLA CROSS HOWEVER DOES NOT AND I CLAIM HER! :]

Merry Christmas! Enjoy! :D

By the time Harry came to History of Magic, he was fuming. His brow was furrowed and a frown was set in his features. Of course, this was exactly how Ariella looked as soon as he walked into the room.

Her arms were folded across her chest and she fought the urge to scream at him. James would roll over in his grave to know that Ariella was getting cross with his son over something such as stealing a flying car and flying it to school.

"Mr. Potter, a word please?" Harry looked up in surprise. He stared at her, unsure of what he had done to earn her disapproval. So far he liked Professor Cross. She smiled and made everyone feel good even if they were having a stink rotten day.

"Yes professor?" He climbed to his feet and walked into her office, shutting the door behind himself.

"Harry, about this flying car..."

"Oh not you too, Professor!" He exclaimed in aggravation. She looked surprised, then angry, before her features softened into a kind smile.

"Did you know I went to school with your parents?" She asked as he stared at her. He shook his head.

"Your father and I were best mates and your mother knew all of my dirty little secrets." She replied with a giggle. Harry let his face soften as he listened to her. This woman had known his parents.

"I...I'm sorry I sounded so angry with you. It's just...I don't think I could stand to see you get yourself hurt, that's all." She explained as Harry instantly forgave her. It was out of concern that she spoke to him. Not like Snape, who had punished him to be spiteful.

"It's alright, Professor. I'm sorry I screamed at you." She smiled before patting his shoulder.

"You look just like James, but you have your..."

"Mother's eyes. Yeah, I get that a lot." He remarked with a shrug.

"Lily would have killed you." She joked before ushering him back into the classroom, his anger easily disappearing in her presence.

"Good morning, Professor!" The class chimed happily as she smiled at them.

"Good morning class. I trust you read the assignment?"

While Harry enjoyed Ariella's company, he despised Snape's. In potions, Snape made sure to make a fool out of him and sneer at him. He hated the man and it seemed Snape hated him as well.

"He was brutal, mate." Ron whined after Potions. Hermione nodded as Harry scowled. He wished he could talk to Professor Cross again. Find out about his parents, talk about the life he could've had and he wanted to see her smile. Her smile seemed to tell him he was going to be alright.

"Good afternoon." Her voice caused him to grin as she appeared in front of them. Ariella smiled.

"I trust your studies are going well?" She asked as the three second years nodded.

"Was Professor Snape in his classroom?" She questioned, her smile faltering. Harry stared at her. Why would someone as bright as Professor Cross want anything to do with dark Professor Snape?

"Yes, professor." Hermione answered dutifully, smiling.

"Thank you. And Harry?" Harry turned to look at her over his shoulder after she had passed him.

"I'd like to talk to you in my office later tonight, if that's alright." She asked as he nodded enthusiastically. She smiled at him before disappearing around a corner, heading for the dungeons.

"You know something?" Hermione mentioned as they walked.

"What?" Ron questioned as he rearranged the books in his arms.

"Professor Cross is the only teacher besides Professor Lockhart to call Harry by his first name." She remarked as Harry shrugged. It didn't bother him.

"And Dumbledore does it too." Ron added with a smile.

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't count."

Snape knew the instant she had arrived in the dungeons, before she even opened the door to his classroom. It unnerved him to know that. He didn't look up when she entered. His eyes were trained on the notes he was taking about a recent potion he had been fiddling with.

"What do you want?" He drawled, still not looking up.

"You're not actually going to duel that twit are you?" She asked, fearing he would say yes and she'd have to hex some sense into him. He looked up in surprise at the anger in her voice.

"What?" He was confused. In school she had been the main instigator for the duels between most of the boys in their year.

"Lockhart! You're not actually going to duel him are you?" She asked again, exasperated with his feigned surprise.

"That is not your concern, Cross."

"Like hell, it isn't! You back down from this duel right now Severus Snape or Merlin help you I will hex you into next year!" She threatened, folding her arms across her chest, looking menacing. Snape was taken off guard by her reaction to the duel.

"Do I have to hex you, Snape? Because I will! I'm still knowledgeable of one that'll..."

"What are you going on about?" He asked as she let out a groan of frustration.

"YOU!" She screeched, losing her composure.

"Leave if you're going to screech like a banshee." He ordered as she shook her head resolutely.

"You end this duel right now and I mean it, Snape." She growled as he quirked an eyebrow at her demand.

"Who are you to tell me what to do Cross?"

"Well, Snape, as of yesterday, I am your wife remember?" She responded, a cheeky grin spreading across her face as what little color Snape did have drained from his face in remembrance.

"And I'd hate to have to let the school know...:" She threatened with a shrug.

"You wouldn't." He growled as he climbed to his feet, vaguely aware of the step back she took.

"I don't know, Snape. They wouldn't judge me too harshly but you'd lose your reputation and well, they'd think you imperiused me." She finished, her grin widening. Snape stared at her, infuriated that she had dug under his skin without wounding him.

"Get out." He snarled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh, I'm bored anyways. Bye...Snivellus." Snape's breath hitched in his throat as she slammed the door shut behind her. She hadn't spoken the name vindictively or spitefully. With a chipper tone, she had merely forced him to remember why he had hated her in school. He let out a roar of indignation before slamming the door to his classroom open, looking absolutely livid. Ariella stood on the other side, smirking haughtily. It was a look all of the Marauders had perfected before their second year. A look that caused Snape's anger to soar.

"You will pay for..."

"For what, exactly Snape? As I recall, I was nice to you up until you called Lily a..."

"Don't!" He hissed, pinning her to the wall. His wand was forgotten in his robes as Ariella froze beneath him. She hadn't meant for him to get this angry. She tried to stop from trembling at the pure unbridled hatred in his onyx eyes. His hands gripped her hips through her robes, locking her into place as his face was close to hers. Ariella's breath hitched in her throat as she scanned his face with wide, terrified eyes. She wanted to reach for her wand but she couldn't bring herself to move in fear he'd do something drastic.

"You will not open your mouth about her again." He ordered as Ariella felt indignation arise.

"She was my friend! You cannot tell me I cannot speak about her as if she weren't here!" She responded angrily, shoving her hands into his chest. Her actions did little but cause Snape to tighten his grip on her hips.

"You are the one who brought this upon yourself." He spat as her warm breath hit his chin in slow pulses. A stray, unruly curl found its way into her face and lightly tickled her nose.

"Let me go, Snape. Now." She demanded as she once again tried to push on his chest. It was futile but she still fought, only forcing him to use his entire body to pin her to the stone wall behind them.

"No one to save you now, Cross." His hot breath skated across her cheeks as her eyes widened. This was the same position James had saved her from in sixth year. This same position had led to the scars that now marred her mid section. With a strength that surprised Snape, she pushed him away, now pointing her wand at his face. His eyes were wide as unshed tears of pain built up in her amethyst pools.

"Do not ever touch me again, Snape. Or I will be forced to use one of the more dangerous curses I know on you." She snarled before turning swiftly, leaving Severus Snape alone in the corridor. Ariella cursed under her breath for allowing herself to be put in that position again. She had almost screamed for people she knew weren't there, who wouldn't come rescue her as they had the last time. Severus didn't realize what he had done until dinner when Ariella did not show. Students whispered that she was sick or something. Snape felt a knot in his stomach. He had been foolish and rash. He knew what he had done. He had put her in the position that she feared the most. He groaned when Lockhart took Ariella's empty seat.

"Where is your beautiful wife, Snape?"

"Ill." He responded dejectedly as Lockhart gasped.

"Well then I must prepare a get well present at once. Does she admire roses?" He asked as Snape scowled at him.

"I don't know." He answered angrily.


	5. Chapter 5

ALRIGHT JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS: HARRY POTTER AND IT'S AFFLIATED CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING. ARIELLA CROSS HOWEVER DOES NOT AND I CLAIM HER! :]

She turned and disappeared through the door before he could stop her. He groaned, running his hand through his hair in exhaustion. A sudden shrill laughter startled him and he rushed into the corridor to find Ariella laughing and pointing at something. When he came closer, he saw nothing. Well nothing that he could see anyways.

"Bloody hell, Cross." He growled before grabbing her elbow, dragging her behind him.

"See you later James!" She waved behind her, still giggling giddily. Snape froze and stared at her with wide eyes. Her amethyst eyes were glazed over and she held herself as a teenage girl.

"What is it, Sirius? Come on, Slughorn will eat us alive if he finds out we put that lion there!" She complained, her hands on her hips.

"Cross, _I am not Black_." He spat the name as if it were venom.

"You're right. You're white." She responded cheekily. She turned and practically skipped up the stairs.

"Cross!" He had to sprint to catch her before she stopped outside the Fat Lady.

"Higgle Sprit!" She chorused loudly, awaking the irritated painting.

"Professor, what are you doing?" She asked annoyed at being awoken. Ariella put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"That's not the password? Come on, you know I'm a Gryffindor!" She complained as Severus appeared at her side.

"Oh there you are, Sirius. Password's changed. Do you know it?" She asked, still annoyed with the painting.

"We're going to the Hospital Wing, Ariella." He ordered as he grabbed her elbow.

"What for? I'm fine." She answered as Severus shook his head and pulled her behind him.

"Sirius! Come on!" She whined, futilely pulling on her arm. Poppy Pomfrey's eyes widened when Severus Snape dragged Ariella Cross into the Hospital Wing forcefully with her giggling madly.

"Severus what..."

"Sirius! I'm not hurt! Look I'm perfectly fine!" She gestured toward her healed body and Severus scowled as she called him by _his_ name again.

"Ariella? Ariella, that's not Sirius, dear." She stared into her glazed over eyes.

"What? Are you blind, Pom-Pom? Of course it's Sirius! Look, black hair, ugly snout, and his secret tickling spot!" Ariella poked Severus in the side and only earned a grunt in return.

"Oi! You didn't laugh!" She accused as Pomfrey sighed.

"Oh dear. Severus what was in this potion you gave her?"

"Floxseed―"

"I'm not going anywhere near Floxseed, Sirius! You know what it does to Animagi!" Ariella whispered harshly as Pomfrey's eyes widened. Severus stared at her in confusion before he too grew horrified.

"You're an Animagus?" He asked, choking on his breath. Before she could answer, her body seized up and began to violently convulse. Severus blanched and attempted to hold her down.

"Get me a Zanax root, now!" He ordered the startled nurse as she shook herself and took off into her private stores. Severus turned back to Ariella.

"Stupid woman," he growled angrily just as Poppy returned with a ugly salmon colored root that was too twisted to pull apart. Poppy had taken the liberty of cutting the root and handed a sliver over to the infuriated potions master. He put the sliver into Ariella's mouth and forced her to chew it. Almost instantly, her entire body relaxed and her eyes fluttered open. She gasped when she saw Snape and pushed him away. Snape frowned.

"Ariella?"

"Why am I here? What's he doing here? Make him leave, Poppy." She growled as Poppy sighed.

"Oh Ariella."

"What?" She tilted her head to the side and Snape glared at her. She should be thanking him. She could have died.

"You stupid woman!" Snape surprised both Ariella and Poppy as he growled at her.

"You're an Animagus and didn't tell anyone! I almost killed you!"

"What do you care? You attacked me in the corridor!"

"You barged into my classroom, demanding I do what you say!"

"You pinned me to the wall! You knew what you were doing, Snape! Don't you dare try to blame that on me!" Ariella hissed as Snape narrowed his dark eyes on her form.

"Severus, Ariella, that's quite enough." Both adults looked toward Dumbledore as he smiled softly at them. Ariella quickly climbed to her feet and moved several feet away from Snape. He scowled in her direction before turning to Dumbledore.

"Did you find her attacker?" He asked as the older man shook his head.

"No. Ariella, do you know who attacked you?" Dumbledore questioned as he turned his attention to the confused woman.

"Yeah, Snape. Pinned me to the bloody wall and..."

"In the corridor, at dinner, Ariella." Dumbledore clarified as Ariella tilted her head to the side.

"I wasn't attacked in the hallway."

"Yes, you were." Severus cut in.

"No, I wasn't. I'd remember if I were attacked." She retorted angrily as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Your robes are ripped!" Severus argued as she looked down. Her eyes widened and she moved further away.

"How do you explain that, Cross?" Snape growled as Ariella stared at him.

"I would remember if I were attacked." She mumbled softly as Poppy put her arm around the younger woman's shoulders, moving her closer to the others.

"It's alright dear. You stay here tonight and we figure it out in the morning." Pomfrey suggested as Ariella tensed. Dumbledore nodded and Snape frowned.

"In here?" She asked, gesturing to the large medical area. Poppy nodded and Ariella shook her head.

"No, no, that's fine, Poppy. I'll sleep in my quarters." She fought softly.

"But Ariella, you are clearly..."

"I'm fine. Do I look injured or ill? No? Then I shall stay in my room and teach classes tomorrow. Excuse me." She pushed past the nurse and men as the door to the wing closed behind her. Dumbledore turned to Severus, smiling.

"I think a walk is in order, don't you?"

He asked as the potions master nodded reluctantly. The nurse pursed her lips before throwing her arms up and disappearing into her office. Snape followed Dumbledore out of the hospital wing and down the hall.

"Albus, where are we going?" Severus asked after a few moments and Dumbledore smiled as they turned a corner. Snape paused when he saw Ariella disappear into her quarters. He scowled.

"What are we doing here?"

"Curious."

"Who's curious?"

"I am. You've never been one for arguing, Severus." Dumbledore remarked wistfully as Snape frowned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't see what that has to do with..."

"Curious, Ariella is also not one for arguing." Snape quirked an eyebrow.

"Albus, I fail to see what that has to do with me." He replied annoyed.

"It seems that you two...are quite, what's the word?"

"Ornery?"

"Passionate." Dumbledore finished as Snape's eyes widened. Dumbledore smiled knowingly before walking toward Ariella's quarter doors. Severus desperately wanted to go to his own room and pretend tonight had not happened and that he did not feel empty without Ariella wrapped around him. Instead he found himself standing behind Dumbledore, peering into Ariella's room. Gryffindor banners and flyers decorated the walls as pictures waved at them. Ariella frowned, blocking the doorway with her body.

"Albus, I'm not going back."

"Go back where? I'm merely here to ask how you're settling in." Dumbledore smiled calmly as Snape avoided looking Ariella in the eye. Ariella stared at the aging headmaster before sighing.

"I'm settling in just perfect."

"Severus, she looks tired doesn't she?" Snape grunted a reply, noting the headmaster was right. Dark, black circles surrounded her eyes and her curls were limp around her face.

"Well, we'll leave you to your slumber." Dumbledore patted Ariella's shoulder and turned to walk away.

"Severus!" Dumbledore smiled as Snape froze. He turned to look at Ariella who looked to the ground.

"Umm...look about earlier, I'm sorry about the whole getting angry at you thing. It's your choice whether to duel Lockhart or not..." She fidgeted as he stared at her, an eyebrow quirked in confusion.

"And about calling you that name...I didn't know it still had such a big impact on you." She finished before looking up. Snape could only stare at her before bowing his head, accepting her apology. Just as he turned away, she grabbed his arm.

"I don't know what happened tonight and judging from how much you yelled, I don't think I wanna know, but thank you." She whispered before pulling away and disappearing into her room. Snape stared at the spot she had just been standing in as her touch left a tingling sensation in his arm. A strange warmth spread through his stomach before he quenched it and scowled.

"Stupid woman," he growled before turning swiftly and following the smiling headmaster away from her room.

"Not one word of this to anyone, Albus." Snape scowled as Dumbledore chuckled.

"Headmaster's honor, Severus. Headmaster's honor."


	6. Chapter 6

"Professor Cross!" Ariella looked up in surprise as Harry bound into her office late Halloween night.

"Harry? What are you doing up so late? And why are you out of the tower?" She asked in fear as he pressed himself against her, hugging her tightly.

"There was a voice in the wall! I heard it!" He explained as she stared down at him. The Invisibility Cloak hung loosely on his arm and she sighed.

"Harry, come and sit down." She led him to the couch in front of the fire. She easily conjured two glasses of tea and gave him one.

"Now, Harry, what ever were you doing up at this hour?" She asked as he took a big breath before answering.

"I went to Headless Nick's Deathday Party." He replied as Ariella chuckled.

"Nearly Headless Nick? Oh my, he isn't still wanting to join the Headless Hunt is he?" She questioned as Harry nodded.

"Honestly when will he accept he is not headless only nearly?" She asked herself before sighing.

"And what about this voice you heard?"

"There was a voice in the wall!"

"A voice in the wall, you say?" Harry nodded as Ariella raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Harry, you were at a ghost party. Perhaps you were hearing one of the guests?" She explained as he shook his head.

"No! This sounded different!"

"Different how?"

"Like it was hissing!" Ariella tensed visibly before smiling softly.

"Harry, it's late. You should get to bed." She ushered him to the door.

"But!" He argued as she led him through the corridors to the Gryffindor tower.

"No buts, Harry. Now off to bed with ya." She commanded once she reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password?"

"Veritaserum." Harry recited as Ariella smiled. Once the portrait closed again, she frowned before walking away quickly. She practically ran through the empty corridors, searching for any sign of where the deathday party had taken place. She needed to hear this voice herself to be certain. She needed...

"Cross, stop running." Ariella instantly froze at the sound of Snape's cold command. She stared at him with wide eyes as he glared at her; his lips twisted into a sneer. Ariella instinctively reached for her wand as Snape watched her in interest. He raised his eyebrow as her breath caught in her throat.

"Though the lion may step on the snake, the snake will bite thy lion's foot and poison it with venom."

"Cross, what―" Snape stopped when she strolled toward him with her wand outstretched.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Cross?" He asked as she lowered the wand and sighed. She should've known the Slytherin wouldn't hear it. She hated hearing it. It reminded her of her heritage, of who she was, and what she had to live up to.

"Nothing, never mind, Snape." She replied, shrugging. Snape's eyebrow rose as he studied her.

"Are you a pure-blood, Cross?" Ariella looked up in surprise at Severus' sudden question before nodding.

"Old family." She replied, avoiding the subject of her blood-lines.

"Are you?" She asked as Snape tensed. He walked away before answering her and Ariella breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't feel like discussing her heritage with her faux husband. She looked around the hallway before running her hand through her hair in exhaustion.

"Ariella?" Ariella turned quickly and fought back a groan as Gilderoy strutted toward her.

"How can I help you Gilderoy?" She asked as he smirked at her. He surprised her by pulling her against his chest.

"Listen to beating of my heart! It sings for you, my dear."

"Gilderoy!" Ariella pushed against the blonde's chest.

"We both know you hate your marriage with Snape, Ariella. Surely you must desire me the way I desire you. I mean, how could you not?" He asked as he bent to capture her lips with his own. Before he reached her, Ariella was snatched out of his grasp. She let out a gasp of surprise as she collided with Snape who glared at Gilderoy.

"I suggest, Lockhart, you stay away from my wife." Snape growled as Gilderoy stared at him with wide eyes.

"Now go." Gilderoy looked offended before turning swiftly and briskly walking away. Ariella let out the breath she had been holding and looked up at the angry potions master. His eyes followed Lockhart until the blonde man turned the corner. Snape's onyx eyes looked down and locked with Ariella's amethyst.

"Are you alright?" He asked distantly as she nodded, refusing to look away from his mesmerizing eyes.

"I'm fine." She answered tersely. He nodded, acknowledging her answer before separating himself from her form.

"Thank you." She mumbled while dusting herself off as Snape scoffed.

"You must be misleading him behind my back." He growled as Ariella frowned.

"And why would I do that, Snape?"

"To cause trouble, Cross." Snape responded as Ariella shook her head.

"Well I'm not. Believe me, the last thing I wanna do is cause trouble." She spoke softly before sighing.

"I suppose I should retire for the night then." Snape nodded, agreeing with her.

"Good night, Snape." She pressed her hand against his chest before dropping it and walking away slowly. Snape watched her for a moment before following her.

"Cross!" He called out, causing her to stop mid-step and stumble. She easily regained her balance before turning to the potions master in surprise. He scowled before clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"You shouldn't be alone at this hour. I'll escort you back to your quarters." He remarked before walking forward, expecting Ariella to seemingly follow him.

"Why would you do that?" She asked as she stared at his turned back. He paused.

"Severus―"

"Kill, kill, kill, kill..." Ariella's eyes widened as she heard the wall groan and she crept closer to Snape for security.

"Never mind. Forget I asked. Let's go, alright?" She grabbed his robes and pulled him down the hall, trying to get him to move.

"Cross, what are you doing?" He questioned as he stopped and watched her eyes flit side to side, as if she were searching for something. In fact, it was almost as if she were frightened of something.

"What's bothering you?" He asked as she looked up in surprise.

"What? Nothing's bothering me, Snape." She replied with a careless shrug before he roughly grabbed her elbow.

"There is something bothering you, Cross. I've been 'married' to you long enough to know that." He accused as Ariella stared at him with wide eyes. She sighed before shaking her head.

"You haven't been married to me long enough to know anything, Snape. Now let's go." She replied as Snape frowned deeply. Though it was true, he didn't like her acknowledgement. He had known her since their first year, a fact she often forgot. She turned to look at him over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. He scowled before following her, begrudged. The trip to her room was a silent one, with only their footsteps echoing eerily through the corridors. Once at her room, Ariella gave a sigh of relief before turning to Snape with a small smile.

"Thank you." She spoke softly before disappearing into her room. Severus stared at her door for a moment before smirking and disappearing to his own haven in the dungeons.

"A dueling club? Really?" Ariella quirked an eyebrow at Severus in disapproval. He scowled at her disapproval.

"Haven't we been over this already, Cross?"

"Yes and I thought we agreed no dueling clubs." She retorted as Snape shook his head.

"We never agreed to such a thing." Ariella sighed in annoyance. The two of them sat beside one another in the teacher's lounge as they listened to Lockhart elaborate on his plans.

"You do realize this will just increase inter-house fighting?" She asked as he turned to her.

"And you know so much about this." He retorted as she frowned.

"Yes, I do. This is ridiculous."

"Take it up with your lover."

"Will you stop calling him that? He's not my lover, nor will he ever be my lover." Ariella growled as the other teachers glanced at them out of the sides of their eyes. While they knew it was a rouse, it was getting pretty believable that the two youngest professors could be married. They fought like a married couple.

"Though you may be my wife, Cross, you will have no control over what I do."

"Like hell I don't. Students could get hurt. Do you remember when you dueled Sirius?"

"I was ignorant then."

"Yeah, and the students now? You said so yourself, Snape. They're not ready for this." Ariella reasoned as Severus glared at her. He hated how she made everything seem reasonable.

"Do not throw my words back at me, Cross."

"Well I wouldn't have to if you'd just think clearly for one second." She bit back as she narrowed her eyes on him. Severus proceeded to ignore her until she sighed.

"If you're bent on going along with Lockhart's folly, at least put an age limit on this club." She conceded before climbing to her feet. Gilderoy looked hopeful for a moment before Snape too climbed to his feet and led the blonde out into the hallway. Ariella stared at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked once they were alone.

"I couldn't have my wife walk out angry, now could I?" Snape responded sarcastically as Ariella smiled softly.

"I think you're going soft, Snape." She chirped as Snape rolled his eyes.

"I will consider an age limit." He mentioned as Ariella sighed in relief.

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

"This is absurd." Ariella mumbled as she stood on the sidelines of the dueling platform that Lockhart had conjured. Eager students surrounded her as they looked up at Lockhart and Severus with wonder-filled eyes.

"Professor Cross has so wonderfully volunteered to be the referee for our match. Now the rules of a duel are simple. Professor Snape and I will take ten steps away from one another and bow. Then we duel. The winner of the duel is the one who is knocked out first, but for now, I'll settle for a knock down." Lockhart announced as Severus bent down toward Ariella. Ariella shook her head and averted her eyes as he straightened back up. Lockhart and he nodded toward one another. Ten steps and they bowed. It was instantaneous. Bright sparks flew from both men's wands and met in the middle. Lockhart winked in Ariella's direction, allowing Severus to overcome him and knock him back. Lockhart recovered quickly and shot a stunning spell in Snape's direction. Snape easily repelled it and set his own. Lockhart wasn't quick enough to fully repel the spell and fell back. Ariella smirked before raising her wand into the air, signaling the end of the duel.

"Winner: Professor _**Snape**_." She recited easily as Severus shook his head and jumped from the platform. Ariella frowned before smiling softly at him when he reached her.

"You were holding back." She mumbled as he chuckled lowly.

"Indeed." Ariella shook her head before walking toward Lockhart, who was staggering to his feet.

"Looks like you lost, Professor." She remarked with a haughty smirk before leaving the stunned blonde behind her. Severus frowned before following her. Lockhart watched them leave with jealous eyes.

"Cross." Severus easily caught up to Ariella in the almost deserted hallway. She turned to him easily.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You are upset."

"No age limit? _At all_? Really?" She scoffed as she folded her arms across her chest. Severus frowned.

"Lockhart felt we would be discriminating against the younger students and Dumbledore agreed with him." He explained as Ariella rolled her eyes.

"As if that should have stopped you. You're more stubborn than an ass and yet you simply let it go. You didn't agree with me, did you? You didn't believe there should be an age limit." She accused as Snape shook his head. He should have known she wouldn't let this go, especially when they saw Harry Potter and his posse strut into the room.

"Cross, that is absurd." He responded as she scoffed.

"Is it, Snape? Honestly, when do you ever agree with me?" She questioned. Severus frowned.

"Do not dramatize this, Cross." He growled as she shook her head.

"Oh no! You and I both know you don't agree with anything I do or say because of our school years together!" She huffed as Snape's frown deepened.

"I became your husband, did I not? At your whim!" He replied harshly as Ariella rolled her eyes before throwing her hands into the air.

"Not without a fight! You only gave in because you knew it would get Gilderoy off of your back as well as mine, considering you set him on me." She argued as Snape took a threatening step toward the blonde. Ariella stood her ground, unwilling to let her fear for the Slytherin compromise her argument. Snape felt a little bit of pride swell at her stubbornness. The last heated argument between them had not ended well.

"I did no such thing, Cross!" He bit back as she scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Snape, I know you!" She growled, glaring at him. He narrowed his onyx eyes onto her form as they had a stare-off.

"And how in the world do you suppose you know me, Cross?" He muttered lowly as she smirked.

"You hate Gryffindors, you like your eggs poached, you hate grading papers. You like solitude and potions." Ariella recited as Severus stared at her.

"Should I go on? Your wardrobe is mainly black. You prefer boxers to briefs. You stay in the dungeons because you think no one will bother you there." She finished in a huff as Snape stood there, flabbergasted.

"And you absolutely hate betrayal." She added quietly before sighing. Severus felt his anger die down. He had never given her the chance to get close to him, and yet she knew more about him than those who were close to him.

"So...I do know you." She muttered as Snape frowned. How had she gotten so close to him without him realizing it?

"Cross..."

"I'm going to go grade some papers or something." Ariella mumbled as she turned to leave.

"Cross, I beat that idiot for you." Severus admitted lowly as Ariella paused mid-step. She sighed before she turned to him with a soft smile.

"Thank you."

"I know." She replied easily with a shrug. Severus rolled his eyes before walking to her side.

"Wanna help me?" She asked as they made their way toward the Great Hall.

"Do what exactly?" Snape asked with a quirked eyebrow. Ariella giggled before smiling brightly.

"Grade essays! I assign them but I don't necessarily like to grade them!" She replied before flipping her golden curls over her shoulders. Snape watched her for a second before sighing.

"Very well."

"Hoozah!" She exclaimed in excitement. Severus stared at her before shaking his head.

Severus Snape inwardly groaned as his faux spouse walked, strutted into the teacher's lounge with a thoughtful smile on her face. Her amethyst eyes, he noted, were trained on the text of the book she held in her hands. She easily sat on the other side of the room, engrossed in her reading. Snape wouldn't have cared, but he had gotten used to Ariella Cross simply being near him and he felt empty without her. He mentally banged his head against a wall. He shouldn't feel anything for his (did he just call her his?) fake wife, yet he did. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

"Ella?" Both Snape and Ariella looked up as Filius Flitwick approached the blonde. She smiled at her colleague and Severus felt a flutter in his gut.

"Yes?" She responded easily. Severus noted Ariella had a way with people, especially men. Plus she always appeared so cheerful.

"I have a favor to ask of you, my dear." Filius replied cheerfully. Ariella nodded as she easily closed the book she'd been reading.

"Ask away, professor." She encouraged as she brightened her smile.

"Well I was wondering if you would help me with the choir. I remember you had such a passion and..." Filius didn't continue as Ariella nodded her head yes.

"Yes, I'd love to." She answered quickly. Filius too smiled before he left the blonde back to her reading. Ariella sighed before looked up and saw Severus staring at her. She blushed before bringing her book back into her lap and opening to her abandoned place. Snape frowned when he saw her quickly avoid his glance. Again while it shouldn't bother him, it did immensely. He felt the urge to stand up, march over to her and take her into his arms. He growled lowly at the thought. Suddenly before he knew it, his urge turned into a fantasy. Ariella went from being fully dressed to downright naked and he groaned aloud at the image his imagination produced.

"Professor Cross!" Gilderoy Lockhart easily killed Snape's fantasy as he quickly climbed to his feet.

"Professor Lockhart." Ariella responded icily as she kept her flashing eyes glued to the page of her book.

"I simply wanted to convey my deepest apologies for exposing you to that horrendous accident that befell Mr. Potter."

"Ah, so you're leaving then?" Ariella replied hopefully as she finally managed to look up. Her eyes widened when she saw Severus towering over Lockhart, looking absolutely livid.

"Lockhart, leave." Severus sneered as the blonde man jumped before shuffling quickly toward the door. He tripped on his robes before he reached the doorway but managed to recompose himself enough to slip from the room. Ariella sighed as she shut her book. She climbed to her feet and smirked at the still seething Potions Master.

"Thanks, Severus." She remarked before walking out of the room, leaving Severus confused, abashed, and angry.


End file.
